leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Howling Abyss
. Wiele lat temu, doszło tu do długiej i brutalnej bitwy, która zadecydowała o losach tej krainy. Rozejrzyj się i posłuchaj, ten hałas to nie tylko wiatr – to krzyki pokonanych zrzuconych w otchłań. Nikt już nie pamięta, kto i po co zbudował ten most. Nikt już nie pamięta wojny, która zniszczyła to miejsce. Nikt poza mną. Ja tu byłem! Ja widziałem tę bitwę! Ja tu umarłem i nigdy nie opuściłem tego miejsca! Miałem tu pozostać i zadąć w , gdyby powrócili nasi przeciwnicy. Teraz, teraz wycie staje się głośniejsze i wyczuwam coś złego z czeluści otchłani. Sięgam po róg. W tym miejscu wkrótce znowu dojdzie do bitwy. Bitwy, która zadecyduje o losach Freljordu. Jeżeli Freljord upadnie, wkrótce podąży za nim reszta świata. Tak, to coś więcej niż tylko most...|Gregor}} right|300px Howling Abyss (Wyjąca Otchłań) – jedno z Pól Sprawiedliwości, na którym rozgrywany jest tryb ARAM. Zastąpił Arenę Treningową w grach niestandardowych oraz w samouczku. Historia Trzy Siostry i ich prośby Żyły niegdyś Trzy Siostry, które potrzebowały pomocy , by uratować swój świat. Ornn jednak nie zamierzał nikomu w tym pomagać. Miał ku temu osobiste powody, którymi z nikim się nie dzielił. Ta świadomość nie powstrzymała jednak Trzech Sióstr przed trwającą dnie i noce wędrówką, by w końcu przedstawić mu swą prośbę. — Nasze plemiona nękają istoty władające potężną, złowrogą magią — rzekła . W jej oczach lśniła determinacja i gotowość do wojny. — Chcą zniszczyć wszystko, co istnieje i zawładnąć naszym światem! — To brzmi jak poważny problem — odrzekł Ornn. Nie podniósł oczu znad swego pieca. — A więc zgodzisz się stanąć u naszego boku i użyć swej siły, by powalić potwory? Ornn chrząknął. Chrząknięcie to było stanowczym zaprzeczeniem, na tyle stanowczym, by uciąć wszelką dyskusję. Wszyscy to zrozumieli. Pierwsza Siostra nie nalegała. Gdybyście usłyszeli to chrząknięcie, na pewno przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. — Te kreatury śledzą każdy nasz ruch — odezwała się . W jej głosie brzmiała nadzieja i mądrość. — Proszę, chwyć łopatę, którą wykopałeś swoją wielką rzekę, i użyj jej, by wykopać największy rów na całym świecie. Mogłybyśmy zwabić do niego potwory i same rozwiązać nasz problem. Ornn chrząknął. Chrząknięcie to znaczyło: „wykopię ten rów” i nakazywało milczenie. Wszyscy to zrozumieli. Druga Siostra nie nalegała dłużej, a gdybyście usłyszeli to chrząknięcie, na pewno przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. Ornn wykopał im rów, gdyż uznał, że tak głęboki wąwóz doda krainie uroku. I tak zamierzał go stworzyć, a proponowane przez Siostry miejsce było dobre. Gdy Ornn zakończył pracę, bez pożegnania opuścił Siostry, gdyż i tak przeznaczył im zbyt wiele słów. — To bardzo głęboki rów — przyznała Druga Siostra. — Modlę się, by wystarczył. W tym momencie z nowo powstałej otchłani wzniosło się nieziemskie wycie, jakby sam wiatr chciał potwierdzić, że to wystarczająca głębokość. Żadna z Sióstr nie podjęła się zmierzenia wielkości wąwozu, a gdybyście usłyszeli to wycie, przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. Kilka lat później Siostry wróciły. Ich wygląd odzwierciedlał trudy towarzyszące walce z potężnymi wrogami. Tym razem przemówiła . Jej lodowy oddech przypomniał Ornnowi o zimnych i suchych dniach zarania wieków. — Ornnie, który stworzyłeś wszystko — zaczęła. — Nie stworzyłem wszystkiego — wymruczał Ornn. I tym razem nie podniósł oczu znad swego pieca. — Tylko niektóre rzeczy. Trzecia Siostra podjęła: — Przybywamy, by poprosić cię o jedną, prostą przysługę. Ten rów, który wykopałeś, jest tak głęboki i szeroki, że nie potrafimy zbudować mostu, który połączy oba jego brzegi. Naucz mnie zbudować most, który nigdy nie runie, a sama wykonam całą robotę. Ornn uniósł jedną brew. Zajrzał w oczy Trzeciej Siostry. Nie ufał jej — wokół jej postaci unosił się zapach magii, która zawsze osłabiała to, co silne i trwałe. — Jest wielu utalentowanych budowniczych mostów. Pójdź im zawracać głowę. — Inni budowniczowie nie potrafią budować z naszego kamienia — odrzekła Trzecia Siostra. — Twierdzą, że spadł z nieba, i nie potrafią go przekuć, choć próbują z całych sił. — Wyjęła kawałek gwiezdnego metalu i pokazała go przedwiecznemu kowalowi. Gdybyście ujrzeli gwiezdny metal, sami przyznalibyście, że tylko Ornn mógł mieć szansę na jego przekucie, gdyż był tak samo uparty i nieustępliwy jak on sam. Ornn zgodził się, lecz zastrzegł, że sam wykona całą robotę, a w ramach zapłaty zażądał samego gwiezdnego metalu. Trzecia Siostra przekazała mu kruszec, a on stworzył z niego narzędzie do budowy mostu. Wykorzystując jedynie to narzędzie, Ornn zbudował most. Drugiej Siostrze nie podobało się kłamstwo trzeciej — tak naprawdę nie potrzebowały żadnego mostu. Zapytała Ornna, jak zwie się jego nowe narzędzie. — To młot — powiedział Ornn. — Nazwę go więc „Młot”. Dość już powiedziałem. Gdy zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, Trzecia Siostra przeszła przez most, recytując przez całą drogę dziwne słowa zaklęcia. Zaklęcie to przemieniło most w barierę, która uwięziła potwory zapędzone w bezdenną przepaść. Ornn jednak się nie mylił; magia osłabiła jakość jego dzieła. Gdyby Trzy Siostry nie wpłynęły na jego trwałość, most byłby wieczny. Zaklęcie jednak powoli przeżerało się przez jego konstrukcję. Zepsucie było jednak powolne i trwało przez całe wieki, nikt więc nie przykładał do tego wagi, a Trzy Siostry przyrzekły, że nigdy już nie przywołają imienia Ornna. On zaś zadecydował, że nie podoba mu się wyświadczanie przysług, i rzucił swą łopatę tak daleko na zachód, jak tylko mógł. Nikt nie wie, gdzie wylądowała i jak potoczył się jej los. Następnie Ornn zwrócił się na wschód i rzucił swój ulubiony widelec tak daleko, jak tylko mógł. Widelec wylądował w Wielkim Morzu. Powiadają, że jakiś czas później syreni król znalazł na dnie morza wspaniały trójząb, którego wciąż używa, by władać królestwem. center|400px Ornn miał zamiar rzucić Młot w kierunku nocnego nieba, nie mógł się jednak do tego zmusić. Postanowił go więc zachować. Gdybyście spotkali Ornna i spytali go, czy to jego ulubione narzędzie, zrugałby was za dziecinne myślenie. W sekrecie jednak zapomniany bóg upodobał sobie Młot nade wszystko, co kiedykolwiek stworzył. Rozwój Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! Zapowiedź Cześć Ludzie! Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd po raz pierwszy rozmawiałem z Wami oficjalnie o trybie rozgrywki – ARAM, a dziś mam coś niesamowitego i podzielę się z wami. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy pracuję z wyjątkowym zespołem artystów, aby stworzyć miejsce, które jest odpowiednie dla obu epickich drużyn, w trybie ARAM i w świecie . W rezultacie, mamy całkowicie przerobione Proving Grounds i w efekcie tego stworzyliśmy coś zupełnie nowego. Teraz, zamiast walczyć na moście otoczonym pustką, będziesz walczył na Howling Abyss – starożytnym punkcie orientacyjnym we , gdzie Zrodzeni z Lodu ostatecznie obalili swoich ciemiężców i wysłali ich w otchłań. Jak można się domyślić z tajemniczych wypraw jest dużo więcej, nasz zespół od historii chciałby opowiedzieć o Freljordzie – ale teraz, musicie poczekać. center|500px W każdym razie, nadal trwają prace nad mapą, zostało jeszcze kilka elementów od załatania, ale po prostu chciałem wprowadzić was nieco wcześniej niż zwykle, aby pokazać swoje myśli, jak zaczęliśmy szlifować mapę. Zespół od otoczenia będzie czekać na forum i oczekiwać waszych opinii, więc proszę udzielać waszych opinii, co o tym myślicie! Dodatkowo chciałem dać wam znać, że aktywnie pracujemy nad ARAM i planujemy dodać go do gry, gdy będzie gotowy. Tryb nie jest obecnie aktywny na PBE, jak i jeszcze wiele elementów, które muszą zostać rozwiązane, aby obsłużyć dużą liczbę graczy, by w pełni oddać wam jak najlepsze doświadczenie z rozgrywki. Sprawdź mapę i odkryj to, co stworzyliśmy, kto wie, może nawet znajdziesz kilka niespodzianek! center|500px Nowości w trybie ARAM right|300px Cześć Ludzie! Kilka tygodni temu, dałem znać, że pracowaliśmy nad Howling Abyss, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy do testów. Cóż, z dzisiejszą aktualizacją PBE, to się zmieniło! Do PBE powraca i można wypróbować naszą nową mapę oraz pomóc nam przetestować nowy tryb – ARAM. Dodaliśmy specjalnie dla tej kolejki losowy tryb wyboru bohaterów. Podczas, gdy losowy tryb wyboru bohaterów jest naprawdę zabawną częścią Howling Abyss, dlatego stworzyliśmy funkcję specjalnego trybu dla tej kolejki. Kiedy nie jesteś w nastroju do zabawy z Twoim bohaterem na Murder Bridge, można rzucić kostką i dostać nowego bohatera. Oto jak to działa. Jak grasz rozgrywki na Howling Abyss, w razie wygranej lub przegranej, wtedy zdobywacie punkty, które pozwolą na ponowny wybór. Zdobędziesz podstawową liczbę punktów w każdym meczu, wraz z niektórymi punktami bonusowymi opartymi na posiadanych bohaterach. Chociaż nie ma tu ograniczeń na liczbę punktów, które można zdobyć i będziesz w stanie wylosować kilka razy bohatera, jeżeli masz punkty. I nie martw się o swoje ciężko zarobione punkty na Howling Abyss. Jeśli ktoś opuści mecz, wszyscy w grze dostają zwrot punktów z wyjątkiem gracza, który wyszedł. To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy dodaliśmy specyficzną funkcję kolejki jak ten wybór bohatera, więc bądźcie pewni, dodając waszą opinię do nas. Czekamy na wasze komentarze na forum! Rozgrywka Broń i niszcz left|250px Ten tryb społecznościowy szybko przekształcił się w jedną z najpopularniejszych form gry w League of Legends. Na Howling Abyss (Murder Bridge, czyli Most Śmierci, jak się go pieszczotliwie nazywa) dwie drużyny po pięciu bohaterów walczą ze sobą na jednej alei bez neutralnego terytorium. Rozgrywkę zaczyna się na 3. poziomie ze sporym zapasem złota, a gra szybko przeistacza się w bitwę, składającą się z dużych walk drużynowych, szybkich zabójstw i cudownych ucieczek. Walka o Abyss Jedyne pole bitwy z jedną aleją w League of Legends, Howling Abyss, posiada dwie bazy umieszczone na krańcach mostu. Broniony jest on przez dwie wieże i inhibitor, a nexusy – przez kolejną parę wież. Ponieważ brak tu ziemi niczyjej, która rozpraszałaby graczy, na Howling Abyss rozgrywają się najczęstsze i najbardziej intensywne walki drużynowe. Cechy right|180px *Posiada jedną aleję *Stwory posiadają pancerz i odporność na magię *Bohaterowie na początku posiadają 3. poziom i 1375 złota * jest wyłączony, można używać w celu ukazania animacji *Przy alei są dostępne 4 relikty zdrowia (pojawiają się o 3:10 czasu rozgrywki i odradzają się co 40 sekund) *Można tylko raz kupić przedmioty w sklepie **Aby ponownie coś zakupić, trzeba zginąć *Główny cel – zniszczenie wrogiego nexusa Efekty globalne *Zmniejsza wszystkie efekty lecznicze o 50% **Efekt ten nie dotyczy regeneracji zdrowia, kradzieży życia i wampiryzmu zaklęć *Zwiększa regeneracje many (0.15% maksymalnej many co sekundę) *Zapewnia biernie zdobywane doświadczenie Ekskluzywne przedmioty * * * * Ekskluzywne czary * / Inne tryby Samouczek Wraz z nadejściem tej mapy, samouczek rozgrywany wcześniej na Proving Grounds, został przeniesiony na tę mapę bez większych zmian w systemie zapoznania. Showdown center W czasie , na tej mapie został tymczasowo dodany tryb Showdown – pojedynki 1v1 lub 2v2. Dodatkowo sama mapa w tym trybie była nazwana jako Snowdown Showdown. Wyjątkowo w tej rozgrywce powrót do fontanny przywraca zdrowie i manę, sklepy są czynne bez względu na opuszczenie platformy przywoływania oraz można korzystać z . Pojedynki trwały zazwyczaj do 5 minut lub wypełnieniu jednego z trzech sposobów wygrania pojedynku. Jeden za Wszystkich - Lustrzane Odbicie Od 29 maja do 8 czerwca 2014 tymczasowo otworzono wcześniejszy tryb Jeden za Wszystkich z jedną różnicą – wszyscy gracze wybierają poprzez głosowanie jednego bohatera. Po wybraniu, jeden z graczy może wykupić za Dopalacz Walki – możliwość zagrania każdą, dostępną skórką (nie liczą się z limitowanych serii) oraz otrzymania po zakończeniu walki dodatkowo . Legenda o Królu Poro center Od edycji w 2014 roku, został udostępniony lekko zmodyfikowana wersja trybu ARAM. Tutaj główną rolę odgrywa tytułowy – potężny stwór zapewniający dodatkowe korzyści dla drużyny przyzywającej. W czasie tego trybu są dostępne tylko dwa specjalne czary przywoływacza oraz specjalne wzmocnienia dla tytułowego króla. Sklepikarze Wiking Gregor oraz pustelnik Lyte wymuszają do „ograniczonych zakupów”, zapobiegając dzięki temu kupowaniu przedmiotów przez bohaterów po opuszczeniu fontanny, dopóki nie zginie na polu walki. Punkty, kiedy sklepy są nieaktywne, mają specjalne animacje – Gregor chowa się do swojego ciała, a Lyte po pożegnaniu się udaje się do swojego namiotu. Dodatkowo generują kolekcję cytatów, opowiadając przy tym historię, swoje spostrzeżenia, zauważają posiadaną ilość złota, zakupy bohaterów oraz wymawiają specjalne kwestie dla bohaterów z , , Yordlów oraz dla niektórych bohaterów. Poniżej znajdują się wszystkie kwestie wypowiadane przez tę dwójkę. Cytaty Wiking Gregor= right|220px ;Podczas nieaktywności w pobliżu sklepu * * * * * * * * przemawiała w ich imieniu. Mówiła nam, czego pragną, co tworzyć i kogo zabijać.”''}} * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie przeglądania sklepu * * * ;W czasie opuszczenia sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie opuszczania sklepu bez kupienia przedmiotów * * ;Przy wielokrotnym przeglądania sklepu i ponownym wejściu * * ;W czasie przeglądania sklepu mając dużo złota * * ;Różne * )}} * )}} * )}} ;Przy wejściu do sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie Yordla * ;Po kupieniu dowolnego przedmiotu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Pustelnik Lyte= right|220px ;Podczas nieaktywności w pobliżu sklepu * * * * * * * * zdradził plemię". Hm... Kto był tym poszukiwaczem?”''}} * . Myślałem, że to kapelusz. Zrodzeni z Lodu musieli mieć wielkie ręce.”''}} * . Nawet ich narzędzia zamarzły.”''}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie przeglądania sklepu * * * ;W czasie opuszczenia sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * ;W czasie opuszczania sklepu bez kupienia przedmiotów * * ;Przy wielokrotnym przeglądania sklepu i ponownym wejściu * * ;W czasie przeglądania sklepu mając dużo złota * * ;Przy wejściu do sklepu * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * ? Hm...?”''}} * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Przy wizycie * * * czy nie? Mogłabyś się zdecydować.”''}} ;Przy wizycie * * * ;Po kupieniu dowolnego przedmiotu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Multimedia Filmy= Lissandra - Login Screen Polski There Will Be Mayhem (2016 All-Star) |-| Obrazy= Howling Abyss concept1.jpg Howling Abyss concept2.jpg Howling Abyss concept3.jpg Howling Abyss concept4.jpg Howling Abyss concept5.jpg Howling Abyss Fog concept.jpg Howling Abyss Base WIP.jpg Hermit Dude.jpg Viking Concept.png Lyte model 1.jpg Ciekawostki Mapa right|120px *Występują tutaj zwierzątka mające białe futerka, rogi i z wyglądu przypominają owce, znane jako . **Można je karmić za pomocą . **Niegdyś można je było zabić, kiedy odpowiednio się naprowadziło do fontanny (obecnie po oberwaniu laserem uciekają). **W trybie Showdown, kiedy bohater zginie a jego klon przetrwa ( lub ), wtedy z niego wyskoczy czarny Poro mający około 10.000 punktów zdrowia. *Most został wybudowany przez na prośbę . *Niedaleko bazy fioletowego zespołu widać sylwetkę przypominającą wyrytą na podłodze, co ma odnosić się do jej więzi z Mroźnymi Obserwatorami. **Leży naprzeciwko bramy, na której widać podobiznę przypominającą . *Róg widoczny na plecach wikinga to – nowy i wyjątkowy przedmiot na mapie. *Budowle wokół mostu mają interakcje z bohaterami w różnych sytuacjach, które można tutaj zobaczyć. Cytaty *Z niektórych wypowiedzi wikinga i pustelnika wynika, że się nie lubią nawzajem. *Zarówno Lyte i Gregor mają ten sam cytat: „Najlepszy towar z Freljordu." Cytaty Gregora *Oryginalna nazwa mapy pochodzi z jego cytatu: „W ostatnim, potężnej szarży, przełamaliśmy ich obronę. Unieśliśmy ich z ziemi i zrzuciliśmy ich '''wyjących' do otchłani. Musieli zginąć, nikt nie przeżyłby tego upadku.”'' *Według cytatu: „Potrzebny był strażnik, na wypadek powrotu Obserwatorów. Potrzebny był ktoś, kto nie może umrze. Ktoś, kto nigdy stąd nie odejdzie. Zgłosiły się setki ochotników. Ale Avarosa wybrała mnie.” wynika, że celem Howling Abyss jest na bieżąco obserwowanie ewentualnego powrotu Mroźnych Obserwatorów spod mostu. **Za wikingiem leży jego zamarznięte ciało. Być może był to rytuał, z którego powstał strażnik. *Kwestia: „Z własnej woli służyliśmy Obserwatorom. Poszukiwaczka przemawiała w ich imieniu. Mówiła nam, czego pragną, co tworzyć i kogo zabijać.” odnosi się do , która jako jedyna z Zrodzonych z Lodu była posłuszna Obserwatorom i wyjaśniała ich wolę – była pośredniczką. *Inny cytat: „Więc chcesz usłyszeć historię tego miejsca? O mojej śmierci? Zostań chwilę i posłuchaj. Opowiem ci o tym. I nie tylko o tym...” ma odniesienie do Deckard Caina – NPC'a z serii Diablo. *''„TO! JEST! FRELJORD!”'' ma bliskie nawiązanie do słynnego cytatu z filmu 300, gdzie Leonidas wypowiada podobną kwestię: „TO JEST SPARTA!” przed kopnięciem perskiego wysłańca do studni. *Inna kwestia: „Wkurzasz mnie! Nie polubisz mnie, gdy się wkurzę.” ma nawiązanie do Hulka z filmu Incredible Hulk oraz jest podobna do prowokacji . *Wraz z dzieli się cytatem: „Jam jest Zrodzony z Lodu!” *Specjalny cytat dla : „Przepraszam, właśnie skończyły mi się kamienie księżycowe.” może mieć odniesienie, że owe kamienie zostały stworzone w Freljordzie lub w Howling Abyss. Cytaty Lyte'a *"„Excelsior!” z j. łacińskiego oznacza wyższy lub wzniosły. *Dwa cytaty: "„Czasami wydaje mi się, że widzę tu coś dziwnego. Chyba potrzebuję nowych okularów.” i "„To wycie... To wiatr, prawda?” mają odniesienie do Obserwatorów uwięzionych pod mostem. *Kwestia: „Niebezpiecznie wyruszać samemu. Weź to.” ma nawiązanie do pierwszej gry z serii The Legend of Zelda. *Pustelnik postanowił sprzedawać artefakty z powodu braków w zapasach: „Szkoda sprzedawać te artefakty, ale potrzebuję zapasów!” i „Kończą mi się zapasy... Mam nadzieję, że interes się rozkręci.” *Kwestia: „Co kupujesz? Co sprzedajesz?” ma nawiązanie do słynnego kupca z Resident Evil 4, który kupuje i sprzedaje ulepszenia ekwipunku bohatera. *Cytat dla : „Czy to prawda, co słyszę o tobie i pannie Crownguard? Hm...?” był pierwszym wspomnieniem jego bliższych relacji z osobą z domu Obrońców Korony – . *Cytat dla : „Czy ty jesteś tą piaskową wiedźmą, o której tyle słyszałem? Hm, super... Teraz chcę zbudować zamek.” może być aluzją do niewydanego bohatera , który posiadał zdolności oparte na magii piasku. **W angielskiej wersji kwestię sand witch można dźwiękowo pomylić ze słowem sandwich (kanapka). **Seth był wstępnym projektem . *Nawiązując do cytatu dla : „Razem moglibyśmy zbudować transformującego się robota!” być może jest odniesieniem do Transformersów. *''„Wyglądasz jak twoja siostra, chwila... Nie mogę o tym mówić.”'' – ta wypowiedź dla może być pierwszym wspomnieniem o jej siostry, o której mowa w jej historii. **Początkowo sądzono, że jest to mowa o , ale chodzi o kogoś innego. *Cytat dla : „Ład, entropia... To nie jest żaden cykl!” ma nawiązanie do kwestii bohatera: „Ład i entropia. Nieskończony cykl.” **Po Wizualnej Aktualizacji, Heimerdinger ma cytat, który przyznaje pewną rację pustelnikowi: „Ład i entropia. Nieskończony cykl. A może jednak skończony?” Imiona *Imię wikinga zostało ujawnione w jednym z jego cytatów: „Jestem Gregor, wieczny strażnik Howling Abyss. Zginąłem z ręki samej Avarosy – to wielki zaszczyt. Umieściła tutaj mojego ducha, abym mógł zadąć w róg, gdy powrócą Obserwatorzy.” **Dźwiękowo jest mylony z imieniem Greyor (wersja angielska). *Imię pustelnika Lyte'a jest zaczerpnięte od nicku Głównego Projektanta ds. Systemu Społecznych w League of Legends – Jeffreya Lyte Lina a jego robota Geevesa od Kevina Geeves O'Briena – Projektanta Gry League of Legends. Inne *Głosu Gregora w polskiej wersji użycza Andrzej Chudy, który dubbinguje . *Głosu Lyte'a w polskiej wersji użycza Jan Kulczycki, który dubbinguje i . *Wiking jest jedyną postacią niebędąca bohaterem w grze, która ma unikalny cytat dla skórki – . *Pustelnik nie może podjąć decyzji w sprawie następnej królowej Freljordu między a . *Pustelnik to wujek Powiązania Ezreala – Lux i Pustelnik?. *Lyte zna matkę , ojca i siostrę . *W czasie trwania Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, mapa została zastąpiona w ramach wydarzenia przez Butcher's Bridge. *Czasami po rozpoczęciu gry w angielskiej wersji językowej, komentatorka czasami powie: zamiast „''Welcome to the Howling Abyss!”'' (czyli „Witamy w Zabójczym Moście!") jako odniesienie do innego skrótu na rozgrywki typu ARAM. **Można też to wywnioskować z cytatu pustelnika: „Zginęło tu tylu ludzi. Powinienem nazwać to miejsce "Zabójczym Mostem". Nie, nie... Howling Abyss jest zdecydowane lepsze.” *Dawniej, kiedy twoja drużyna wygrała rundę i po odczekaniu trzydziestu sekund, opowie historię tego miejsca: ** i , zanim magia strzaskała porozbijane szczyty, zanim pustynia pochłonęła , trwały czasy Trzech Sióstr. Byliśmy wtedy tak młode; Avarosa, Serylda i ja, Lissandra. Wtedy żyli tu Mroźni Obserwatorzy. Nie wiem, skąd nadeszli, ale mieli ogromną moc. Wręczyli nam dary, podzielili się magią, dali nieśmiertelność. Nazwali nas "Zrodzonymi z Lodu". W zamian my daliśmy im wszytko, czego zażądali. Tę potężną twierdzę, ogromne imperium, naszą lojalność. Nie była to wygórowana cena. Avarosa jednak miała inny pogląd. Jak rozpieszczone dziecko domagała się wolności. Prawa wyboru. Zasiała ziarna buntu i zdrady. Wszystko wydarzyło się w tym miejscu. Po jednej stronie Mroźni Obserwatorzy, po drugiej Avarosa i jej horda Zrodzonych z Lodu. Wielu Zrodzonych z Lodu poległo tamtego dnia, ale w końcu... Obserwatorzy zostali pokonani. Avarosa wtrąciła ich wyjących do otchłani... Nigdy jej nie wybaczyłam... Nadejdzie czas mojej zemsty. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia...”''}} Bohaterowie Powiązani cs:Howling Abyss de:Heulende Schlucht en:Howling Abyss fr:Abîme Hurlant pt-br:Howling Abyss ru:Воющая Бездна Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości